The present disclosure relates in general to the field of computer systems, and more specifically, to deformable electronic devices.
Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. Over time, the manner in which these devices are providing information to users is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, more intuitive, and/or less obtrusive. The trend toward miniaturization of computing hardware, peripherals, as well as of sensors, detectors, and image and audio processors, among other technologies, has helped open up a field sometimes referred to as “wearable computing.” A variety of wearable computing devices are being developed allowing electronic components to be carried on human and animal users.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.